Maetel's ninja son
by scouttroop
Summary: In a second parallel/alternate universe Maetel adopts Naruto as her own and raises in him in La-Maetel. Will he survive the tensions going on between humans and machines? Star Wars: Empire Adventure and during the events of Space Symphony Maetel.
1. SSM1

**SSM1**

 **Here's the second new story where Naruto gets adopted by Maetel from another Parallel/Alternate universe. The events are from Space symphony Maetel. This first chapter is edit from Queen Pirate 1.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto and Space symphony Maetel are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Leji Matsumoto, finally Star wars it belongs to Disney and Lucasarts.**

Konoha

Like in the other universe the village is being attacked by the nine-tailed fox name Kyuubi which was cause by a mysterious masked man who claims to be Madara Uchiha after the birth of Naruto the son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze. Everyone did their best to defend the village with some help from their allies the Galactic Empire but no matter what anyone does the tailed-beast cannot be killed, only sealed away into a host. In one spot where the infant Naruto is, there was Kushina and Minato dying after shielding Naruto from Kyuubi's claw as they seal it into the infant.

"Kushina, Naruto will be seen as hero for saving the village and sealing Kyuubi", a dying Minato said to his wife.

"I know Minato the village will see our son as a hero", Kushina said dying with her husband.

"Naruto just don't eat too much and please find some friends to play with. Also Naruto find a beautiful woman you will date, make love and marry then start a family", Kushina said in her dying breath with her husband

Before they could say their last words a woman with blonde long hair wearing winter clothing (the winter clothes Maetel wears from Space symphony Maetel) steps out of the shadows and walks up to the infant Naruto and picks him up. Kushina then speaks to the woman.

"Wait what are you doing!?" she asked the woman holding the sleeping infant in her arms.

"No need to be so worried, I shall raise Naruto as his adopted mother Lady Uzumaki and Lord Hokage, but I will raises him in my home world of La-Maetel", the woman said to the dying parents of Naruto.

"Are you a friend of Galactic Empire?"

"Yes Lord Hokage I am", the woman answered.

"Then me and my wife will intrust you on taking care of our son Naruto", Minato said to her before he and Kushina finally succumbs to their wounds and dies.

XXX

Then a squad of imperial storm troopers arrived at the scene and confronts them and pointed their rifles at the woman holding Naruto.

"Halt in the name of the Empire", the storm trooper commander said until the woman turns around and the troopers recognize her face.

"Oh it's just you Lady Maetel", the storm trooper commander said after recognizing her face and the others lower their weapons.

"I'll be taking Naruto as my own adopted son and raise him in my home world La-Maetel. I already had a discussion with Nihilus", Maetel said to them.

"Alright I shall be taking my leave now, Nihilus can make up a good lie to everyone in Konoha so leave to him, he can handle it", she said to them walking back to the 999.

XXX

On the train 999, Maetel with a sleeping Naruto in her arms takes her sit as the train lifts off and leaves the planet on the way to La-Maetel.

'I just hope Nihilus and the Empire can handle things in Konoha", she thought while feeding Naruto the milk he wants.

Basically with Naruto off world with his adopted mother, Nihilus would have the opportunity to dispose of one such corruption in the village. Well he did mention this to Maetel before she arrived.

XXX

Konoha council meeting

"Lord Nihilus your men reported that they found Minato and Kushina's bodies but no sign of their son Naruto after they sealed Kyuubi into him", Hiruzen back to his position of third Hokage said to Nihilus.

"That's corrected Sarutobi, anyway Minato and Kushina's wishes even if Naruto's is not here is they wish him to be seen as a hero for keeping at Kyuubi at bay", Nihilus said and awaiting a response from them.

"I think we should kill the demon while it's in human form if it was here", a random civilian member said and the rest agreed making Nihilus twitch with anger.

"I have better suggestion I think we should make the demon into a weapon, it would make our village the strongest in the planet", the bandage man name Danzo Shimura said.

According to the imperial records, Danzo Shimura only cares about making his village the dominated force and making everybody play it his way and he's very war crazy only because Hiruzen got the title of Hokage and he didn't. As a result he becomes corrupted.

"Oh so unwise", Nihilus said as he use the force to shut all the doors trapping all of the corrupt members as he activates his lightsaber.

"Before I start Naruto was taken off planet by an old friend of ours, her name is Maetel and she is a woman from planet La-Maetel. She and I had a word before her arrival and she said she will raise him as her adopted son in her home world", Nihilus reveals the truth before lunging at the corrupt members and killing them all and ignoring their pleas.

XXX

"Shogo we are leaving prepare the fleet to make the jump to hyperspace", the sith lord Kotori Shirakawa ordered his best man Shogo Makishima.

"As you wish my Lady", he complied with her orders.

In space the entire fleet of the Sith Empire leaves the planet and goes into hyperspace after learning what happen in Konoha so the fifth galactic civil war will take place elsewhere.

XXX

Konoha

" _My liege",_ Admiral Piett contacted Nihilus.

"What is it Admiral?"

" _The entire Sith imperial fleet just left the planet_ ", the Admiral gave his report.

"Then there is no point of us staying here now since Naruto is off planet. Warn all of our imperial forces to return to the stardestroyers where going to follow the 999 back to La-Maetel and protect both Naruto and Lady Maetel from the Sith Empire and any other enemy."

" _Understood my liege_ ", the Admiral complied and begin ordering all imperial forces on the planet to return to the fleet.

XXX

Arrival at La-Maetel

"Maetel welcome home", Maetel is greeted by her mother Queen Promethium and they hugged tightly until Queen Promethium notice the bundle in her arms and its moving.

"What's that your holding Maetel", she asked her until Maetel shows her the now awake Naruto.

"His name is Naruto mother and he's my adopted son", Maetel introduce him while Promethium touches Naruto's baby hands.

"If he's your adopted son then I'm his grandma", she said being a fond with Naruto.

"Yes mother, I will raise Naruto as a proper mother like his real parents would want", Maetel said smiling with her mother.

Raising Naruto would at first be easy but years later it will become very hard when tension with the humans living on La-Maetel becomes high, that includings the fifth galactic civil war.

 **End**

 **So there's the second new story where Maetel adopts Naruto. Remember this fanfic is during events of Space symphony Maetel. Plus the fifth galactic civil war will strike at La-Maetel.**


	2. SSM2

**SSM 2**

 **Here's the next chapter in the story and this is where the boy Nazca come in.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

16 years later

The 999 carrying Maetel and her adopted son Naruto is returning to La-Maetel after visiting Konoha again. Things went well with the corrupt council now gone and Naruto was treated as hero like his real parents wanted. The 999 is accompanied by a secutor-class stardestroyer a brand new imperial warship, the crew of the new stardestroyer was tasked on protecting the 999 from enemies like the Sith Empire or any other. Darth Nihilus sister Robin Sena is on board.

XXX

"Man is should be good to be home again mom."

"I'm sure it will be good to be back", Maetel said to Naruto until she hears noises coming from the back and she went to see.

There she sees a boy with a wrench doing something.

"Hey are you a stowed away?" she asked him.

"No miss I'm fixing the train look", the boy shows her.

"By the way I'm Nazca and that's my name", the boy name Nazca introduce himself to her.

"Nice to meet you Nazca", before Maetel can introduce herself and Naruto the 999 starts to rock.

XXX

Secutor-class stardestroyer

"Captain what is going on who is attacking the 999?"

"We don't know Robin Sena we can't detect it on radar", the imperial captain said to her.

Robin then uses the force to find the attacking ship.

"I sense the undetected ship captain, open fire all guns at the stealth ship on left above", Robin ordered.

The secutor-class stardestroyer fire all guns at the undetected stealth ship making it pull away.

XXX

La-Maetel

"Where is commander Leopard?"

"We were unable to contact him my Queen, but the 999 is safe thanks to the empire's new secutor-class stardestroyer."

"Well I would like to thank the Nihilus for that but for now I'm going to meet my daughter and grandson at the train station", Promethium said leaving her throne room.

Promethium was holding a picture of her with Naruto sitting on her lap when he was very young and Maetel's absent.

XXX

Promethium arrives at the train station with storm troopers from the 501st legion group and Nihilus with them. Maetel and Naruto emerge from the 999, all 3 of them embrace each other.

"Nice to see again grandma", Naruto said hugging his grandma.

"Nice to see you too Naruto", Promethium said until Nazca comes out with his wrench and angry expression on his face.

"Queen Promethium I will kill you!" he shouted and lunges at her.

"No don't shoot", Nihilus who was there orders his storm troopers not to fire.

Nihilus only force lightning Nazca slamming him into the 999 cart and knocking him out in the process.

"Take him into the brig ", Nihilus orders his storm troopers and they did so.

"Hey mom knows that boy. He's name was Nazca he said he was fixing the train", Naruto said until Nihilus approached him.

"I believe he only said that so he can have opportunity to assassinate Promethium", Nihilus said to Naruto until Maetel asked him this.

"Nihilus, keep him alive me and Naruto will have to talk to him."

"As you wish Lady Maetel", Nihilus said then leaves the train station.

XXX

Outside La-Maetel

The imperial fleet and La-Maetel fleet led by commander Leopard on the La-Maetel side are ready for battle when they found out that the sith fleet are coming. The sith fleet came out of hyperspace and sends out their star viper-class fighters, ISF interceptors and sith fighters to attack the them.

"All TIE fighters and La-Maetel fighters break formation and attack", Yoshi in his TIE interceptor said to the others as 3 factions start the battle of La-Maetel in space.

XXX

Back at La-Maetel

Maetel and Naruto visits Nazca at the brig to ask him about earlier after they arrived. The La-Maetel guards open the brig and there was Nazca on top of a pile of scrap metal.

"What are you 2 doing here?!"

"Hey that was rude Nazca show some respect will you", Naruto said to him and Nazca glared at him.

"Oh it's because the both of you and the Galactic Empire supports Queen Promethium", Nazca angrily said to them until Maetel speaks to him.

"Nazca we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Maetel daughter of Queen Promethium and this is Naruto my son and grandson of Queen Promethium."

What she said made Nazca enrage after hearing those words that came from her mouth and Maetel closes the brig.

XXX

The sith fleet departs from the planet after losing a large number of fighters. Inside the Harrower-class dreadnought, Kotori Shirakawa smirks even after her forces are defeated said this to her crew and rest of her fleet.

"We may have lost this battle but they will more problems from the humans who are getting tired of Queen Promethium's reign and being treated like slaves", Kotori said to her crew and the fleet smirking.

XXX

"So who was the one who attacked the 999 commander Leopard?"

" _I believe it's the Deathshadow Arcadia captained by Harlock_ ", Leopard said to Promethium but Nihilus thinks otherwise.

" _Don't worry about it my Queen we will find that ship and bring Harlock and his pirates to justice_ ", Leopard said before the screen fades black.

'Leopard already made his move by attacking the 999 because he's going start a revolution against Promethium and very soon me, Maetel, Naruto and my empire will lose our trust with her' Nihilus thought because he seem to notice the humans living on La-Maetel are being treated like slaves.

XXX

Believe me it was at first easy for Maetel on raising Naruto while he was still a baby even in a young age, but now he is grown up a little, it's not easy any longer do to the tensions between humans and the machines. Humans living in La-Maetel are starting to get tired of being treated like slaves and they hated the machines because most of their family members where taken from them innocent or not. Also many of the humans are given a mechanise body whether they want one or not, storm troopers and other imperials who witness this cruel treatment gave this information Nihilus to see.

The Galactic Empire will soon loose their trust with Promethium if this goes any further. In the meantime it's just the beginning of it.

XXX

"That's so cruel", Naruto said after watching a little boy got taken away from his mother by La-Maetel soldiers.

"I know Naruto", Maetel said feeling a bit sad for the little boy.

"Mom you do realize you will be the next Queen of La-Maetel", Maetel than wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Yes Naruto but my body will be mechanise when that happens."

"No! I won't let my grandma turn you into a machine just like many others. I will help the Empire and others bring my grandma down", Naruto said to his mother.

"Everyone including us will have to rely on the Galactic Empire, Harlock, Emeraldas and others to aid us defeat not just my mother but the Sith Empire as well Naruto."

 **End**

 **So this chapter is finished, since this is an alternate timeline of Mother Pureblood and fifth Galactic Civil War the Galactic Empire's enemy will not only be the Sith Empire, their second enemy will be Queen Promethium and those who follows her. Naruto might as well rebelled against his grandma.**


	3. SSM3

**SSM 3**

 **The next chapter is on now**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

La-Maetel

The Sith Empire comes for another wave of their attack and this time La-Maetel space forces isn't there to defend the planet, instead the Galactic Empire will have to do this on their own.

"Is there any place the Sith Empire ever gives up?" a random TIE pilot comment.

" _Cut the chatter pilots and prepare to defend the planet from the Sith Imperial invasion_ ", Yoshi said to the radio from inside his TIE Interceptor.

"ROGER THAT!" all of the TIE pilots confirm.

A TIE Bomber fires 7 lock on missiles destroying 7 ISF Interceptors in the process. The group of Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyers than open fire at the Sith Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers damaging it in the process. However 2 of Sith Imperial Shuttles and 1 Fury Class- Interceptors manage to get pass the Galactic Imperial fleet and enter the planet.

"Ah oh this second wave was just to distract us so their troops can get inside", Yoshi said after spotting the shuttles and interceptors.

XXX

Nihilus activates the alarm alerting all Storm Troopers and Storm Trooper Commanders to the hangar and also where the civilians are located.

XXX

Hangar

Many Storm Troopers take their positions in the hangar for the incoming Sith Imperial troops. The Storm Trooper Commander talks to the 2 Scout Troopers Avarik and Elsek who approach him.

"Sir, you send for us?"

"Dangerous assignment you 2, get up to the civilian area and snipping position", the Storm Trooper Commander gave them their assignment.

The hangar doors breaks open, then Sith Troopers and war droids started flooding the hangar as Storm Troopers fire everything they got at them. One Sith Troopers gets gunned down, 2 Storm Troopers gets gunned down next, another Storm Troopers gets killed making the Commander kill the war droid.

XXX

Civilian area

Storm Troopers and La-Maetel soldiers defends the civilians from dozens of war droids until some of the Storm Troopers and La-Maetel soldiers were killed when a war droid fired a rocket making them fly up in the air.

XXX

Back at the hangar a Phase Zero Dark Trooper kept firing his Gatling gun and aids the other Storm Troopers against the Sith Troopers and war droids. A Storm Troopers with a rocket launcher destroys the Fury-Class Interceptor, all Galactic Imperial Troopers then shift their fire on the Sith Imperial Shuttle and destroys it too causing it to crash.

XXX

Back at the civilian area 3 Storm Commandos came running to the Storm Trooper Commander.

"Move it Commandos shoot down that last Sith Imperial Shuttle!"

The Storm Commandos take position as the one with a rocket launcher takes aim.

"Fire!" the Commander ordered and the Storm Commando fires the rocket destroying the last Sith Imperial Shuttle.

XXX

"Well that takes cares of that my Queen", Nihilus said to Queen Promethium after Sith Imperial forces have been dealt with.

But before she can something the La-Maetel soldier behind them was killed and it was Kotori Shirakawa with her lightsaber on her hand. I don't know how she managed to infiltrate La-Maetel.

"Kotori", Nihilus said with a glare under his skull mask.

"That's how you greet a former lover Lord Nihilus", Kotori said mocking him as he activates his lightsaber and the 2 Sith Lords start another lightsaber duel.

XXX

Elsewhere

Maetel and Naruto tries to get Commander Leopard to return but unfortunately he and his crew are too busy chasing Captain Harlock or whatever they are doing right now.

" _I'm sorry Lady Maetel we can't come back now_ ", Leopard said before the screen fades black.

"So mom what's the plan now?" he asked her on what to do now.

"Let's get Nazca to my room", Maetel said to Naruto.

"Should we ask Lord Nihilus for help mom", Naruto said to her if they can ask Nihilus for help.

"I don't think we can Naruto", Maetel shows Naruto security footage of Nihilus battling Kotori.

XXX

Time skip

Nazca wakes up after being annoyed by his new AI robot. Earlier while still in the prison he manages to use scrap metal parts to create his AI robot and manage to escape but he got knocked out on the way.

"So where are we?"

"We are in Lady Maetel's room", Nazca then glares at his AI robot after hearing what he said.

"Where in that bit#h's room?!" he said before his AI robot talks to him again.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"Maetel and her son have betrayed us, she and him are enemies to us humans", Nazca explains his hatred toward them.

"But Lady Maetel told me to protect you here."

"What? she did", a confuse Nazca said before the lights go on and Maetel arrives with food on her hands. Oh and Naruto is with her.

"I brought food encase your hungry Nazca", she said to him while she place the food on the table.

"I don't need any Maetel. You do realize your the next Queen of La-Maetel and you'll need a mechanize body for it", Nazca said before Naruto retorted by smacking him in the face.

"I will never allow my grandma to do that to my mom", Naruto said to him while he rubs his left cheek.

"He's right Nazca, he would never allow my mother to do that me", Maetel said until a figure comes in.

The figure is a woman but can't see her face due to that black hood and she pulls out her gravity sword.

XXX

In space the Sith Imperial fleet retreats but they will be back for Kotori and another wave of their attack.

"Let's just resupply and rearmed then we come back", Shogo said to the crew.

"Yes sir", the crewman said to him.

'I wonder how the tension is going in the planet', Shogo comment to himself with a smirk on his face.

XXX

Meanwhile Naruto ran to his grandma to see what she is doing with his mom. Commander Leopard, his second in command and Nazca are also there.

"Ah Naruto there you are. Your mother is right there", she shows Maetel strap to a chair.

"NO! I won't let you do this grandma!"

"Multi shadow clone jutsu", Naruto summons his shadow clones and started pulling the plugs even though Nazca and Commander Leopard warned him not to do that.

Maetel starts to scream in pain and agony from being electrocuted. Naruto's shadow clones where all poof away after being strucked by the electricity.

XXX

Nihilus still battling Kotori started sensing Maetel's distress through the force. He's not the only one Kotori, Robin and Valencia can sense it too.

 **End**


	4. SSM4

**SSM 4**

 **Next chapter**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Somewhere in the galaxy

Korriban ancient birth place of the Sith now the home world and base to Kotori Shirakawa's Sith Empire. After the 4th Galactic Civil War/Vampire War ended the Sith Empire went into hiding which turns out to be Korriban. Finally after the 5th Galactic Civil War started and Kotori's return, both Empires went to the planet of ninjas where their war will rage on but when Naruto was taken off planet by Maetel the war shifted to planet La-Maetel instead.

"Prepare to jump to hyperspace", Shogo said to the crew.

"Yes sir", the Sith imperial Captain complied.

The Sith imperial fleet of Aggressor-Class Star Destroyers, Keldabe-Class Battleship, Crusader Class-Corvette, Interdictor-Class Cruiser, Centurion-Class Battlecruiser, Harrower-Class Dreadnought, Terminus-Class Destroyers and Gage-Class Transport jumps to hyperspace to planet La-Maetel for another wave of attack and also to retrieve Kotori.

XXX

La-Maetel

Maetel awakens and finds herself inside a juggernaut tank with Naruto and Nazca after all that pain she went through. Naruto then embrace his mother and she embraces him back.

"Oh thank kami I thought I killed you after me and my clones pulled those plugs off that machine", he is talking about what happen in that chamber.

"Come on Naruto give it a rest already, you didn't want you're grandma to turn your mom into a machine just because she was going to the next queen of planet La-Maetel."

"I prefer she is a normal woman and mother not a machine queen", Naruto said to Nazca.

"Nihilus and the Galactic Empire are starting to lose their trust with my mother because of her doings", Maetel said to both them while the storm troopers driving the juggernaut tank listened to the conversation.

"True our Galactic Empire is starting to lose our trust with Queen Promethium because of her doings is just wrong", a storm trooper said to them.

"Lord Nihilus is ordering all Galactic imperial forces not to trust Queen Promethium anymore so most of our troops have been ordered to turn against La-Maetel soldiers."

"What about Leopard", Nazca asked him.

"He can trust us because we already filled him in", the storm trooper said to him making Nazca satisfied.

"However we cannot guarantee that the civilians will trust Maetel because she is the daughter of Queen Promethium and that goes for you too Naruto."

"Ah oh that's not good", Naruto said with eyes wide open as dinner plates.

"It's because you are Maetel's son and grandson of Queen Promethium", Nazca said to him.

XXX

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship

Nihilus is talking with Harlock and Emeraldas through holographic communications about the situation on planet La-Maetel.

" _You want us to help Lord Nihilus_?"

"Yes Captain Harlock, that's if you and Emeraldas agree to help."

" _Of course will help you bring down my mother_ ", Emeraldas said to him and Harlock agrees as well.

"Very well I'll see you at planet La-Maetel and may the force be with you", Nihilus said as the holographic images of them fades.

"My liege the fleet and our forces are awaiting your orders", Admiral Piett said to him.

"Our forces on the planet have been ordered to only trust Maetel, Naruto and anyone else who supports her. For the rest of us, defenses against the Sith Empire invaders", Nihilus gave everybody their orders.

At the same time Commander Leopard's space fleet forms up with the Galactic imperial fleet.

XXX

La-Maetel civilian area

The civilians are watching imperial storm troopers gunned down or executed La-Maetel soldiers who are full fledge machines since their orders came from Lord Nihilus himself. Leopard and his men are just watching the whole thing until his second in command came to say something.

"Commander is this really necessary for Lord Nihilus to give such an order right now?"

"Surely Lord Nihilus already saw what Queen Promethium was doing to Lady Maetel and her son Naruto was so desperate to save her from becoming a full fledge machine", he answered his question.

"Their trust with Queen Promethium has been lost, so all of the Galactic imperial forces are now against her and everyone who follows her.

XXX

Elsewhere

Harlock and Emeraldas regroup on a random planet until a human Queen Promethium confronted them. Emeraldas wasn't happy to see her because of everything that's going on La-Maetel she doesn't see her as the mother she and her sister knew anymore.

"What are doing here mother?!" she asked her a very rude way.

"Emeraldas I want you to come home with me", Promethium said to her.

"And why should I do that?!"

"Because very soon your sister will soon take my place as the new Queen of La-Maetel", but Emeraldas retorted to this by blasting her with her gravity saber.

"Why would you do that to your own mother Emeraldas", a wounded Queen Promethium asked her.

"Your not my mother anymore", Emeraldas answered until she and Harlock notice something metal on Queen Promethium.

"Emeraldas this is just a copy of the real Queen Promethium's human self", Harlock said to her as the copy Queen Promethium began to say something before shutting down.

"Their are more than one copy", she said before shutting down.

XXX

La-Maetel

Queen Promethium is sitting at her throne room no longer looking human anymore but looking more new and better than ever.

"How do you like your new machine body?"

"It feels very good Lady Kotori Shirakawa", she said to Kotori with an sinister smirk.

XXX

La-Maetel orbit

The Sith imperial fleet returns and engage the Galactic imperial fleet and Commander Leopard's space fleet

 **End**

 **Ah oh looks like Queen Promethium will now side with the Sith Empire.**

XXX

Naruto's childhood flashback on planet La-Maetel

Naruto was walking with his grandma Queen Promethium _**(Still Human)**_ holding hands. Maetel is absent right now so he spends his time with his grandma since Maetel told him to encase she wasn't around for him.

"Hey grandma what's it like on the Galactic Empire controlled Earth before coming here", Naruto asked her.

"Well Naruto, Earth was very peaceful and a futuristic 1999 **(From Queen Millennia)** ", she answered his question.

"Under the Galactic Empire's rule?"

"Well the yes the Empire made the Earth more futuristic and advance thanks to their technology, unlike the Sith Empire who resides on planet Korriban were the very first Sith Lords appeared.

"Ok, but I'm happy that I get to spend sometime with you", Naruto said before his grandma picks up.

"I'm grateful for that Naruto, my grandson", Queen Promethium said smiling at Naruto.


	5. SSM 5 (Rewritten)

**SSM 5 _(Rewritten)_**

 **I'm back here again and so here's next chapter. Also everyone is about to meet the new Queen Promethium who has gone full machine.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

La-Maetel Orbit

The Sith Imperial forces returns and send out dozens of StarViper-Class Starfighters, ISF Interceptors, Sith Fighters and B28 Extinction-Class Bombers into battle. On the other side, the Galactic Imperial fleet along with those who are loyal to Commander Leopard fight to defend the planet or maybe their allies who oppose Queen Promethium and the Sith Empire.

"Alright listen up, we need to defend the planet and hold as much as we can until Lady Maetel and Naruto can do something about Queen Promethium or get off the planet", Yoshi said to every channel through his TIE Interceptor.

"Roger that Yoshi", a random TIE pilot said.

"Copy that", another confirms and so did the others.

All fighters and bombers engage in a another space battle while Imperial Star Destroyers engage with Sith Imperial Starships.

XXX

Meanwhile inside the planet

Maetel, Naruto and Nazca minus the Storm Troopers from the Juggernaut Tank shows themselves to the civilians who turned their heads to see them and their expression on their faces wasn't a good one at all.

"It's Maetel the daughter of Queen Promethium", a random civilian woman said while others join her on saying bad things about Maetel.

"Everyone my mom is not the enemy", Naruto tried to reason with them but Maetel shook her head to him telling him it's pointless to reason with them.

"Your saying they refuse listen to reason because of everything that Queen Promethium as done to all of them", Nazca said to her and she nodded.

They all notice that all of the people coming up to them. They seem more intent to have Queen Promethium killed and destroyed by taking Maetel hostage. Nazca just drags Naruto away much to his dismay on wanting to protect his mother.

"We can't help your mom right now Naruto since they will kill us both if we try to help her. I'm pretty sure Nihilus and the Galactic Empire will do something", Nazca tells Naruto and he nodded his head to him.

"Well they will kill me anyway since they know I'm her son", Naruto said to Nazca.

Elsewhere on the planet Nihilus makes contact with the Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnought and tells the crew this.

"Fire at will Commander", Nihilus said to Commander of the Eclipse.

XXX

Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnought

The crew began hitting buttons and pulling switches to charge the super lazer.

"Fire at will", an Imperial Officer ordered.

The Eclipse's fires its super lazer at the Sith Imperial fleet and the super lazer struck a Gage-Class Transport destroying it along any other Sith Imperial Starship and Starfighters close to it in a large explosion.

"Damn that Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnought", Shogo Makishima said glaring at the Eclipse from the bridge of the Harrower-Class Dreadnought.

"Have you made contact with Lady Kotori yet?"

"She's on her way back right now", a Sith Imperial Officer confirmed to him as a Sith Imperial Shuttle carrying Kotori lands at the hangar.

" _All remaining Sith Imperial Starships, Bombers and Starfighters will retreat, we done our part since Queen Promethium finally has her new machine body_ ", Kotori said to every channel as the remaining fighters and bombers head back and return to the hangars.

The Sith Imperial fleet then hyperspace away from La-Maetel. With them gone once again the only enemy that the Galactic Empire and their allies will face is the new Queen Promethium and her followers.

XXX

Nihilus and his Storm Troopers are witnessing Maetel being held hostage by the fearful civilians in attempted to draw out Queen Promethium and assassinate her. Well Queen Promethium herself finally shows herself but in her old self. Unknown to everyone except for the Galactic Empire and Naruto, that Queen Promethium is just using a copy of her old self to trick everyone into thinking they killed her.

"Oh you are not fooling anyone else this time grandma", Naruto said has he pushes his way through the crowed with his rasengan in his palm and lunges at the fake Queen Promethium.

He then plunges the rasengan right into the fake Queen Promethium's chest and thus killing it, much to everyone shock after seeing what Naruto just did to his own grandma. Naruto began to turn away as he sense the real and new Queen Promethium behind him.

"So you know that wasn't me at all didn't you Naruto my dear grandson", she said to him in a metallic voice and Naruto turns to her. At the same time Storm Troopers aimed their blasters weapons at the real and new Queen Promethium while Nihilus convince the fearful civilians to realise Maetel.

"Yeah I notice grandma and now what I'm seeing in front of me is the new you", Naruto said glaring at his mechanize grandma.

"I think I should remind you and the rest of you that Lady Kotori Shirakawa aided me on mechanizing my body but she told me this is the only favor she will give me and after that our ties is done", she said to everyone and plus angering Naruto who glowing with Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto was about to lunge at Queen Promethium but Maetel stops him before he could and Nihilus sith lightings Queen Promethium while Storm Troopers open fire at her while the other Galactic Imperial forces round up the civilians into Sentinel-Class Shuttles, Lambda-Class Shuttles and Dropship Transports.

"Alright all troopers get back to the transport we are getting off this planet", Nihilus ordered as they get onboard the transports that flies to the fleet of Star Destroyers after subduing Queen Promethium.

XXX

After the evacuations was completed the Galactic Imperial fleet as well Commander Leopard's fleet depart from the planet.

"My liege where do you suppose we can take the La-Maetel humans?" Admiral Piett asked Nihilus.

"Set your course for Naruto's former home world", Nihilus said to him and he nodded.

The Galactic Imperial fleet and the human La-Maetel fleet then jumps into hyperspace to Naruto's former home world for the La-Maetel humans to take refuge and come up for a plan to take out Queen Promethium once and for all.

'The Sith Empire will probably be our last enemy when this is done', Nihilus thought to himself.

 **End**

 **Now that Queen Promethium is fully mechanize she is more of problem for Naruto, Maetel, Nazca, the Galactic Empire and everybody else.**


End file.
